User talk:Lily Ford
For everything going on here For everything that has been going on here, I just have to say that it is all being taken care of by me and User:Sannse. User:Wikiwikiwa has been abusing their account by blocking you and taking away your rights and your user page. He had hacked onto my e-mail address and may have done some vandalizing from my account. I want to sincerely apologize for making them an admin, (we exchanged e-mails, they were able to access everything that was connected to my e-mail), and I hope that you can forgive me for being less of a security figure as an admin. Thank you, -Elisabeth Perry, Dowsiewuwu A job for you If you want, I would like you to recruit other users from other wikis to come and check out this Wiki and see if they would like to contribute. You do not have to if it does not sound like something you wish to do, but I feel it would be a great help to the wiki. After the Wikiwikiwa incident, I would prefer that you and I both consult with each other and check a user's Wikia background before considering giving them extra rights. And no e-mail consults with other users. I was stupid enough the last time so I think that we should set up some rules before we are the catalysts for other users going around and vandalizing our wiki. Thank you, Elisabeth Perry, Dowsiewuwu Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Videos for Medium Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Wikia just got a few Medium videos that could be good for your community! Our videos are actually licensed so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like a Youtube video would be. These videos are also viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos could be used on pages within the wiki, put in the related videos module, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos :) If I don't hear back from you by the end of this week, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started! Thanks Growing this wiki Hi, I'd like to grow this wiki and attract many new contributors, as I can see that there aren't many. I'm an experienced admin of w:c:thelyinggame, w:c:gossipgirl, and w:c:selfie-abc, therefore could you please grant me administator rights? I'll help attract hundreds of new contributors and make this wiki active. --Flawless Diva AKA Audrey Hey, I recently discover this wikia and have got the DVD detail pages up to date and created Allison DuBois Alternate Versions page with the intentions of doing a lot more. However, I do not have access to most of the pages on here. I understand this may be due to vandalism but I am serious about the show and about making this wikia work. Please could you make me an admin or give me access to some of the pages? Thank you Eliot 2 (talk) 19:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Eliot 2! Nice to see there are still Medium fans still prowling about on the internet and searching for general information on the series to contribute to the Wiki. That said, any and all pages that are locked, such as the front page, templates for infoboxes or policy pages that aren't concerned with requests, are typically for admin access only. The majority of what is available to edit on the wiki is the core content that can be edited and expanded upon unless those pages have also been hit with vandalism. Considering the low activity on this website, there hasn't been any real chance of that so that articles, most of them, are open for even anons to edit unless they're protected behind "Registered Users only". :That said, it's good to know that you're serious about contributing to the wiki, but like I told another admin hopeful, Flawless Diva, I would need to see what you can do before I think about promoting someone to the position of administrator. You've been for two days and so far, I think you're doing a solid job with adding and expanding content on the Wiki. My only request is that you format the descriptions just a little closer to what's presented on the Joe DuBois (Character)/Alternate Versions page. Other than that, your editing has been great. :I'm in the process of completing the addition of the wiki's policies since you've shown an interest in helping out. If you can garner up to 150 solid and constructive edits that follow the Policies for the wiki prior to your adminship, I'll definitely have no qualms about giving you a higher position on the , especially if it helps this place grow and garners the attention of more MEDIUM fans to the Wiki. Since you contacted me on the Prince of Persia Wiki, I'm gonna let you know I've responded. I'll get back to you as soon as you do the same. Lily Ford (talk) 21:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I only recently caught up with the series last year Lily so I was shocked to see there wasn't more of a fanbase on the show as personally it's one of my best. I'll look to follow the format of other such pages and start off expanding this wiki. I'll strive for that number then. Cheers Lily, hopefully us three can turn this place around Eliot 2 (talk) 22:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, Medium has always kinda been dead in the water when it comes to online content generated by fans. Even back when its was popular there wasn't much of an online presence with regards to fans participating in Wikis or fansites. That said, I don't know if Flawless Diva is still interested in an admin position on the Wiki. I'd have to contact them since they never responded to the message I left on their talk page. I'll eventually get around to updating the talk page to a message wall for easier communication. Again, thanks for you help. Lily Ford (talk) 22:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC)